Battle of the Bands
by WackyGirl101
Summary: OK. Inuyasha and the gang are a band, and they want to compete in a competition called Battle of the Bands. Will they make it? Or will they face problems?
1. Bush Person

**Chapter 1:**

Inuyasha was on stage playing lead guitar. Kagome was next to him with her guitar. Miroku was on Inuyasha's other side playing bass and Sango was in the back playing the drums. They playing music in a club called Shikon No Tama, where a lot of people came to party on the weekends.

_I woke up it was 7  
Waited till 11  
just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
and here it goes _

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me  
Tonight... _

_And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes _

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me _

_What the fuck is wrong with me?  
don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
and every night is the worst night ever _

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
nobody wants to be alone in the world. _

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me tonight _

_I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

Then the curtain went down in front of the band, while the audience gave a loud applause. Once the curtain was completely down, Inuyasha turned around to look at his friends. "Good show everyone." He told them. Then his ears twitched. He heard them coming. He didn't care too much about them, he just cared about who was leading them backstage. "Shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Hide me!" He yelled as he was about to hide behinde the stage equiptment that was behind Kagome, but it was too late.

"Inuyasha!" A girl exclaimed as she was followed by a whole posse of girls.

Inuyasha let out a low growl, still staying behinde Kagome. "Go back out there Kikyo." Inuyasha told her.

"But Inuyasha." Kikyo replied. "I'm your number one fan."

Kagome was really getting annoyed now. "Why don't you get out of here you skank!" Kagome yelled. "You're not even supposed to be back here."

"Shut-up bitch." Kikyo said back at Kagome, her posse repeating her.

"Slut." Kagome yelled back.

"Hoochie!" Kikyo yelled back.

"Whore!" Kagome yelled.

"Bush person!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome stopped. She couldn't think of anything worse than being called a Bush person. She so was not for Bush during the elections. She was a complete anti-Bush. But Kagome still stood her ground, glaring daggers at Kikyo.

"I knew that would get you to shut-up." Kikyo said with a smirk. "Now be a good little girl and move out of the way." Kikyo told Kagome.

"Not a chance." Kagome said. "Security!" Kagome yelled. Then two very muscular looking men came backstage and grabbed Kikyo and the girls of her posse before pulling them all away from the band.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called. "Wait!" She yelled at the security people. "I have to see him! Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled, sounding so desperate, as her voice ecoed until it was heard no more.

"Thank god she's gone." Sango groaned. Then she felt something rubbing her butt, and she twisted are quickly and slapped Miroku on the cheek. "PERVE!" She creamed.

AN- Well, there's the first chapter of this story. I'm a bit tired and can't think of anything else for this chapter. So I hope you like it! Plz R&R. Thankee!


	2. Girlfriend

**Chapter 2:**

The band was now at a local diner where they would always go after a show. The place was called Tilly's. The whole band had basically grown up there, living a smaller part of the town, where everyone knew everyone.

"That was a good show." Kagome commented.

"It was." Miroku replied.

"But where are we gonna play next?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why not atmy club?" A voice asked from behind the band. Then Inuyasha felt two hands on his shoulders. He thought it was some fans of theirs that were possessed by him, and came to flirt with him. He didn't even think to at least sniff the air to recognize the person behind him.

"Look, I'll give you some autographs. But could you pl-" Inuyasha was cut off when he felt a pair lips against his. It was his girlfriend, Sam.

Then Sam pulled away. She was an average sized girl. Her body was a little bustier than Kagome's, but still fit. Her hair was a mix of dirty bond and brunet, while her blue eyes were so dark, they almost looked black. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said 'Anime Junkie' on it, and a pair of black jeans and a pair of dark navy blue Timberland Boots that almost looked black.

"Hey honey." Sam said as she smiled at Inuyasha.

"Why weren't you at our show?" Inuyasha asked her.

"You know I had my show." She told Inuyasha with a smile. "But if you guys would come back tomy club, thenI would never miss another one." She smiled still as she said this.

Seeing the two always made Kagome feel hurt for some reason. Inuyasha and Sam had been together for about two years now, and it didn't look like they were going to break up any time soon. But Kagome just felt so hurt when she saw Inuyasha and Sam, kissing, talking, going places together, when she saw the pictures of the couple together in Inuyasha's house, and all that other stuff that couples do together.

"But if we played at your club, then wouldn't your boss kick one of us out?" Sango asked.

"No." Sam replied. "My boss shouldn't have any problem with it at all. She thinks the more bands the better."

"That's good." Miroku said. "Maybe we should go play there. It's not like we have anywhere else to go for now."

"True." Inuyasha said. Then he looked at Sam. "But your place has such variety of music."

"So?" Sam asked. "Just makes it better."

"Fine. We'll come and try out then." Inuyasha said, recieving a kiss from Sam before she pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

AN-There's the next chapter. I know you guys think I'm evil. Giving Inuyasha a gf that isn't Kagome. But too bad. This is my story! So deal with it! LOL. Plz R&R. Thankee!


	3. Darkness

**Chapter 3:**

Everyone was at home. The whole gang lived together. Inuyasha, Sam, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and a little kid they found named Shippo. And then Sango had her pet cat named Kilala. They all lived in a house together, everyone paid their own share of the bills, everyone was happy. Well, sort of.

Kagome wasn't happy. She loved Inuyasha, but Inuyasha had Sam. Kagome felt like she was just on the sidelines all the time. No matter what Inuyasha said about caring for her, and being her best friend, Kagome knew she could never win him over Sam.

Kagome sat on her bed in her bedroom. She let out a heavy sigh. Everyone else was in the living room watching a movie. Why could she go out and join them? Because Inuyasha and Sam were both there. That's why. And because she felt so unloved. Today was her birthday. No one had even said happy birthday to her. Not even Inuyasha. She felt hurt for that.

Then someone knocked on her door. "Kagome?" It was Inuyasha.

"Hey." Kagome said, placing a fake smile on her face.

"You OK?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah." Kagome sighed.

"Well, come out with us." Inuyasha said. "We got a movie that you would like. And we can't the movie without you." Inuyasha said.

"What movie is it?" Kagome asked.

"It's a surprise." Inuyasha said with a smile as he pulled Kagome off the bed and drug her out of her room, and into a dark living room. You couldn't even see your hand in front of your face.

"What are we doing?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see." Inuyasha said.

"I'm kinda scared Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Don't be." Inuysha said, then he let go of Kagome's hand, leaving her blindly searching for him in the room.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

It was silent. Not sound.

"Come on guys!" Kagome yelled. "This isn't funny!"

There was still silence.

"What's going on?" Kagome yelled.

Silence. Pure silence was all that could be heard throughout the house. Not even Kilala let out a sound. It scared Kagome. The house was never silent, not even at night when everyone was in bed.

Then the lights went on, and Kagome was in shock!

AN- Don't you luv cliffies? I do. Hehehehe. Plz R&R. Thankee!


	4. Surprise

**Chapter 4:**

The lights went on, and Kagome was in shock!

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Everyone yelled happily once the lights turned on, scaring Kagome, but making her feel so much better at the same time.

"Happy Birthday girl." Sam said as she gave Kagome a big hug.

"Thanks guys!" Kagome thanked everyone, a few tears running down her face.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Nothing." Kagome said. "Everything is great." Kagome said.

"But why are you crying Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Because I thought you all forgot that today was my birthday. But I'm so happy now that I can't help it." Kagome told everyone.

"We're glad you like it." Miroku said. "Now let's party!" He exclaimed.

Everyone had gotten a present for Kagome. Then Koga showed up with a present too.

"Thanks guys." Kagome thanked everyone for the presents.

"You're welcome Kagome." Koga said as he kissed Kagome on the cheek, making her blush. She hadn't expected it, even though she should have. She was just too caught up with the sight of Sam and Inuyasha in front of her. Inuyasha was standing there with his arm around Sam's shoulders, holding her close to him. How Kagome longed to be in Sam's position.

"OK everyone!" Sam exclaimed. "Time for Spin the Bottle!"

"What?" Kagome asked.

"We're playing spin the bottle." Sango groaned, not too happy about it. She never liked spin the bottle, mainly because when Miroku spun it usually landed on her. She still hasn't figured out how it always does that though. It really annoyed her.

There was a round table set up already, with a bottle in the middle of it. Everyone sat around it ready to play, and Sango seemed to be the only one that wasn't excited about it. All the guys sat on one side of the table, while the girls sat on the other side.

Music was playing. The song that was playing was _I'm Gonna Getcha_. Kagome thought it went perfect with what was going on, so she made sure it was on repeat.

First Miroku spun the bottle. It spun and spun and spun until it started to slow down. Sango held her breath. _Not me. _She thought. _Not me. Not me. _

But it stopped, and landed on Sango.

"Well, Sango dear, looks like you and me will be going into the closet together." Miroku said with a smile as he reached a hand to Sango.

Sango groaned, even though she secretly loved going into the closet with Miroku. She just would never show it, even though they were both usually in there the longest out of everyone that played the game. But Sango took his hand and they walked into the closet, Miroku lifting his eyebrows up and down really fast as he shut the door.

Everyone laughed. Then Inuyasha got up. "Well who's ready for a movie?" He asked.

Everyone got up and headed over to the couch, watching a movie, since they all knew that Miroku and Sango would be a while.

AN- Well how was that? The next two spins are coming up next. So don't worry. Now just who should I have Kagome go in with? Inuyasha, or Koga? I don't know. Well, plz R&R. Thankee!


End file.
